Hat
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: "Oh, jadi itu topimu yang rusak." / "Nami-ya?" / "Apa, jangan harap aku mau menjahitkan topimu." / bad at summary T T / special fict for Law's Birthday... Happy Birthday, Law... / RnR?


_**Disclaimer: One Piece dan seluruhnya hanya milik Odachii seorang… dan Mari-chan tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini. Fict ini special buat Ultahnya Trafalgar Law… kyaaa… Happy Birthday, Law… telat gak apa-apa yah.. hohoho… moga bisa ngalahin Joker di chap depan… yeeaah… And of course… it's Law and Nami…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

Sinar matahari di tengah laut memang terasa sangat menyengat, namun anehnya, pemuda yang saat ini mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah kapal berkepala matahari terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh panasnya sinar matahari.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya—menatap laut yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir sang pemuda saat menyaksikan sinar matahari yang memantul ke laut dan menambah indahnya warna biru laut yang cerah.

Tentu saja Ia merasa senang, selama ini ia selalu melakukan perjalanan bersama para _nakama_-nya dengan menggunakan kapal selam, yang mana berarti, ia berada di dalam laut, meskipun tak jarang ia menyempatkan diri mengapung di permukaan laut.

Tapi, tak berselang lama, pemuda yang kali ini tak mengenakan mantel hitam khas musim dingin itu menaikkan sebelah alis, agak heran dengan suasana kapal yang biasanya selalu ramai itu mendadak sepi. _Ada apa dengan mereka? sudah bosan berisik, eh? _Batinnya.

"Hhh…" menghela napas pelan, pemuda bernama lengkap Trafalgar Law itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada aliansinya.

Lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan otaknya yang benar-benar sudah terkuras untuk melarikan diri dari Punk Hazard. Sang _Shinogekai_ itupun akhirnya sepakat dengan otaknya dan memutuskan untuk sejenak tidur di atas kapal _Sunny Go_ tersebut.

Sret!

_Senchou_ dari _Heart Pirates_ itu menyingkirkan topi putih kesayangannya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu. Namun, matanya menyipit saat ia melihat topi yang terbuat dari bulu itu sedikit berbeda.

Sang pengguna _ope ope no mi_ mengernyit saat melihat goresan di salah satu bagian topinya, "_Yare-yare_, pasti terkena pedang _Hakuryo-ya_," gumam pemuda bertato itu. ia kembali menghela napas dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada goresan di topi kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"_Tora-ooooo_… kau di atas sana yah?"

Bagus, bagus sekali… belum ada satu menit pemuda bernama Law itu menutup mata hitamnya, gangguan sudah datang. Dan sekarang ia sangat yakin, pastilah acara tidurnya akan terganggu. Suara siapa lagi yang memanggilnya _'Tora-o'_ kecuali _Senchou_ penggila daging dari _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ yang sangat berisik itu.

"…" sang _Tora-o_ tidak merespon, biar saja kapten bertopi jerami yang menganggapnya _'teman'_ itu berteriak semaunya sendiri.

"_Tora-oooo_…"

Lagi, panggilan itu bahkan semakin keras terdengar. Pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu hanya bisa mendecih dan memutuskan untuk mengkhiri acara istirahatnya. Ia kembali mengambil topi putihnya yang robek dan mengenakannya di kepa—

"_Mugiwara-ya?"_ ucapnya spontan saat melihat sang pemuda pengguna _gomu gomu no mi _itu sudah berdiri di depannya tak lupa dengan cengiran super lebar miliknya.

Law berkedip sekali untuk membiasakan diri melihat cengiran pemuda Sembilan belas tahun itu.

Plik!

Dan sang _Ouka Shichibukai_ kembali berkedip saat menemukan ada yang lain dari pemuda yang masih saja nyengir ke arahnya.

Dia.

Tidak.

Mengenakan topi jeraminya.

"Shishishi… _Tora-o,_ ayo temani aku memancing."

"…"

**Hat © Mari-chan**

Sepanjang perjalanan turun ke dek berumput _Sunny Go_, Trafalgar Law tak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang masih betah nyengir-nyengir sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia penasaran, kemana topi jerami yang selalu ia jaga layaknya menjaga nyawanya sendiri itu?

"Kenapa, _Tora-o_?"

Dor!

Dan Law sukses salah tingkah saat ketahuan melakukan tetapan penuh selidik pada adik dari Ace itu. iapun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan polos pemuda di sampingnya seraya kembali berjalan menuruni tangga, "Tidak apa-apa," elaknya.

_Heh, kenapa malah memikirkan dimana topi jerami itu?_ batinnya lagi.

"Shishishi, aku senang sekali, akhirnya, _Tora-o_ mau menemaniku memancing~" ucap Luffy penuh semangat, pemuda yang kali ini mengenakan _vest_ berwarna hijau cerah dan celana pendek berwarna kuning itu tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Siapa yang mau menemanimu?" Law bertanya balik yang langsung dijawab tatapan mata berbintang dari _Senchou Mugiwara no Ichimi_.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memancing," kata Law singkat dan langsung menusuk jantung si pemegang _bounty_ empat ratus juta _berry._

"_Tora-o_ kau kejam sekali… kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Nami yang selalu menolak jika kuajak memancing," ujar Luffy serius sekali seakan kalimatnya tadi bisa meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhan milik Law yang sudah jelas tidak bisa dibongkar oleh siapapun.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Dia tadi bilang, Nami? Sang _Navigator_ berambut oranye itu?

"Tadi saja aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena merusak topi jeramiku, tapi, walaupun marah, di tetap mau menjahitkan topiku. Shishishi…"

"…"

.

.

.

"_Tora-o_?"

Law terdiam. Apakah ia salah dengar? Si gadis oranye yang super galak dan super pelit itu menjahitkan topi jerami Luffy? Apa-apaan ini?

"_Ne,_ _Tora-o_… sepertinya topimu robek, minta tolong saja pada Nami, dia pasti mau menjahitkan topimu," ucap Luffy saat dirinya melihat secara nyata ada goresan di topi milik pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai _'teman'_ itu.

"Tidak, ini hanya goresan kecil, aku tidak butuh penjahit," kata Law, mencoba mengusir pikiran melencengnya tentang Nami dan Topi jerami sang kapten.

"Goresan kecil lama-lama bisa menjadi lubang di topimu—" balas Luffy berusaha membujuk pemuda berkulit cokelat itu, "—Itu kata Nami, shishishi…" lanjut pemuda itu lagi saat melihat Law mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Luffy!"

Baik Law maupun Luffy sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara cempreng seorang gadis. Mereka pun secara insting segera mencari si pemilik suara. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sang pemilik suara sudah berdiri di depan kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"…"

"Nami, ada apa?" tanya Luffy pada gadis berambut panjang di depannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Nami memakaikan topi jerami milik Luffy ke kepala berhelai hitamnya, "Jangan merusaknya lagi, _baka_," ucap sang gadis sebelum melenggang manis meninggalkan dek berumput.

"Shishishi… _sankyu_, Nami."

Law mendelik dengan wajah aneh saat melihat kejadian di depan matanya yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu_. Kenapa _Mugiwara-ya_ bisa begitu percaya pada gadis pelit itu? sehingga ia mau saja menitipkan topi jeraminya padanya. Bukankah Nico terlihat lebih baik daripada dia?_ Batin Law untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sepertinya dia masih marah pada pengatur keuangan _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ itu, karena kebijakannyalah ia selalu makan dengan roti. Padahal dirinya—dengan alasan yang sangat rahasia—sangat benci roti.

"Ya sudah kalau _Tora-o_ tidak mau menemaniku memancing, kau mau menemani Caesar si menyebalkan itu atau apa?" kata Luffy, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat mengatakannya, jelas saja ia marah, ia masih sangat membenci Caesar karena ilmuwan gila itu sudah menyakiti anak-anak.

"Aku mau ke dapur," ucap Law pelan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kapten kapal—yang sudah bertopi jerami—yang saat ini masih misuh-misuh tak jelas itu dan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah memasuki dapur, Law bertemu Sanji yang kali ini terlihat sedang mencuci piring. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda beranting itu berjalan menuju _counter _untuk membuat kopi. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh cangkir yang ada di rak dapur, ia sudah merasakan tatapan membunuh yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Dengan sifat cueknya, Law menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat tuan koki sedang menatapnya marah, pemuda bertato itu menaikkan sebelah alis, _kenapa dia marah?_

"Siapa koki di sini, heh_, Ouka Shichibukai_?" tanya si pemuda pirang yang wajahnya sudah sangat mengerikan.

Law mendengus, ia hanya ingin membuat kopi, apa itu salah?

"Sanji-_ya_, aku hanya ingin minum—"

"DUDUK SAJA DAN TUNGGU AKU MEMBUATKAN MINUM UNTUKMU!"

Entahlah, Trafalgar Law, harus senang atau marah mendapat bentakan dari koki kapal itu, dia benar-benar aneh, membuat minum sendiripun tak boleh.

"_Yare-yare_, aku tidak mau kopi yang terlalu manis," akhirnya, pemuda beranting itupun mengalah, baru kali ini ia menemukan koki seaneh dia.

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai mencuci," jawab Sanji pelan seraya kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama, kopi pesanan Law telah tersedia di meja dapur. Law menatap secangkir kopi di hadapannya sebelum kemudian beralih ke sang koki yang baru saja membuatkannya minuman pahit itu lewat mata hitamnya. Koki berambut pirang sedang melangkah keluar dapur.

Law menghela napas, ia melepas sejenak topi kesayangannya yang robek dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Ternyata pertempuran dahsyatnya dengan '_Tuan Vergo'_ berdampak pada topi uniknya.

"_Yare-yare_," gumam Law pelan. Ia kembali memakai topi putihnya dan mulai menikmati secangkir kopi buatan si kaki hitam sembari bersantai di meja dapur.

"Oh, jadi itu topimu yang rusak."

Hampir.

Law hampir saja tersedak kopi pahitnya saat mendengar suara seseorang mengalun memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Secepat kilat, sang dokter bedah kematian tampan itu sudah mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Nami-_ya?_"

"Apa, jangan harap aku mau menjahitkan topimu," kata Nami dengan nada super ketus sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat melihat _senchou_ dari _Heart pirates_ itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu menjahitkan topiku," balas Law tak kalah ketus, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menikmati kopi pahitnya dan mengabaikan si _navigator_ yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Nami mengepalkan tangannya, memang salah kalau dia berurusan dengan penumpang baru menyebalkan ini. Heh, kalau bukan karena si dokter ini sudah menyelamatkan anak-anak di Punk Hazard, mana mau ia peduli padanya.

Nami menghela napas kasar dan meluruskan kepalan tangannya, mencoba sabar dalam berbincang-bincang dengan sang _Ouka Shichibukai_ di depannya. Mata besar milik sang gadis berambut oranye panjang itu sekilas menatap topi milik Law yang memang tergores. Senyum miris nampak menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat topi unik tersebut. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi topinya seperti halnya Luffy.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar marah pada si penumpang yang sangat sok _cool_ ini, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah membantu mereka menyelamatkan anak-anak yang diculik Caesar di Punk Hazard. Selain itu, dia juga sudah membantu mereka semua bahkan angkatan laut G-5 meninggalkan Punk Hazard dengan selamat. Walau diakhiri dengan terbentuknya aliansi antara krunya dan kru si tamu yang sudah jelas membuatnya khawatir, tentu saja khawatir, mereka mengincar Kaidou yang bahkan bukan manusia.

Itu yang ia dengar sendiri dari mulut sang kapten pemakan buah _ope ope no mi_ saat ia menolongnya yang saat itu diculik oleh si raksasa salju.

_Ternyata dia baik juga_.

"…" Nami membatu saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan tentang pemuda yang masih dudu santai di depannya.

_Aduh, ini masalah topi, Nami _baka_, kenapa malah mengingat kejadian saat ia menolongmu di Punk Hazard. Ingat, gara-gara dia, kau terjebak di dalam tubuh Sanji-_kun_ dan Franky._

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat pikirannya tentang pemuda yang bergelar _Shichibukai_ malah melenceng kemana-mana.

_Dia itu menyebalkan, tahu, menyebalkan. Titik. Jangan harap aku mau menjahitkan topinya._

Kali ini Nami mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn," Law melirik sekilas gadis di belakangnya yang kini sedang—entahlah ia sedang apa, kadang menggeleng, kadang mengangguk. Dasar gadis aneh.

Hah, sudahlah.

"…"

Keheningan sejenak meliputi kedua manusia yang ada di dapur kesayangan Sanji itu, mereka berdua masih asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa terlihat peduli satu sama lain. Law masih dengan kopinya. Dan Nami dengan pikiran anehnya.

"…"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Law sudah menyelesaikan acara minum kopinya, iapun beranjak menuju wastafel dan meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong di sana. Namun, saat ia berbalik dan bersiap keluar dari dapur, ia menemukan gadis yang sedari tadi ada di dapur bersamanya masih saja terdiam-melamunkan-hal-entah-apa.

"Kau mau berdiri terus di sana," tanya Law pada gadis bersurai oranye yang sedari tadi masih saja asik pada pikirannya sendiri. Terbukti dari gelagatnya yang masih saja aneh di matanya.

"Eh?" dan Nami sukses mengeluarkan wajah bodohnya saat mendapati tatapan super dingin dari pemuda yang kali ini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan sang pemilik _bounty_ empat ratus empat puluh juta _berry_ saat menatap wajah gadis di depannya, iapun dengan langkah santai mulai melangkah melewati sang gadis sebelum berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"…"

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Satu menit.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BODOH, HAH! DASAR MANUSIA TANPA EKSPRESI!" dan teriakan super dari Nami pun membuat seringai sang _Shinogekai_ semakin melebar. Dasar lamban.

.

.

.

"_Tora-o,_ kenapa tidak tidur di dalam, di luar sini 'kan dingin, hooaaamm…" ujar Luffy di sela ngantuknya saat melihat teman aliansinya itu masih betah duduk menyender di tiang besar yang ada di dek berumput _Sunny_, padahal hari sudah malam dan udara malam di tengah laut itu—tidak perlu dijelankan lagi 'kan.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan, Punk Hazard jauh lebih dingin daripada ini," jawab Law dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan merasa kedinginan, karena dia sendiri 'kan lebih dingin daripada udara di malam hari atau salju yang menumpuk di Punk Hazard. Ok, mulai melenceng.

"Shishishi… ya sudah, terserah kau saja, _Tora-o,"_ kata pemuda Sembilan belas tahun itu lagi sebelum beranjak menuju tempat peristirahatannya—kamar maksudnya.

Law menghela napas pelan, ia merapatkan mantel hitamnya dan menurunkan topi putihnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. sepertinya dia akan tidur dalam posisi seperti itu malam ini.

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Eh? Haha… kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Robin."

"Dari tadi, kau hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur, ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak, hehe… aku mau ke dapur dulu."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Nico Robin menatap kepergian adik perempuannya yang sudah meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya, hmm… ada yang aneh dengan gadis bersurai oranye itu.

Maka dengan sekali anggukan, sang _arkeolog_ cantik itupun mengikutigadis pecinta jeruk itu dengan diam-diam. Mengintip, eh?

.

.

.

Seharusnya, ia ke dapur 'kan? Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Robin, ia akan menuju dapur. Tapi anehnya, saat melewati dek berumput dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang menyender tenang di sana, mendadak tujuannya berubah.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis yang sangat menggilai uang itupun mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sepertinya tengah tidur dengan posisi menyender di tiang besar. Terbukti dari napasnya yang teratur.

"_Baka_, kenapa si menyebalkan ini tidur di sini," tanya Nami lebih kepada dirinya sendiri "Kalau mati kedinginan di sini, bukan salah kami," lanjutnya lagi, mata birunya kembali melihat goresan di topi sang _Ouka Shichibukai_ yang semakin melebar. Dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali menghela napas, _kenapa juga aku harus khawatir padanya, mau dia mati kek, atau apapun, aku tidak peduli, mau topinya robek atau rusak, aku juga tidak peduli._ Batinnya.

Gadis bersurai panjang itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah menjauhi si pemuda yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi, sebelum langkahnya menjauh, gadis cantik itu kembali memundurkan langkahnya.

Nami mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Law yang masih tertidur, dan entah kegilaan apa yang merasukinya, ia dengan cepat mengambil topi milik sang _Senchou_ dari _Heart Pirates_ itu.

Deg!

Dan Nami sukses membeku saat menatap wajah Law yang sedang terlelap. Wajah yang biasanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah seorang_ Shichibukai_ ataupun _Shinogekai_ yang terkenal sadis, tapi—

_Blush!_

_Baka, baka, baka…_

Secepat kilat, Nami sudah berlari meninggalkan dek berumput _Sunny_ dan kali ini bukannya menuju dapur, tapi ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Fufufufufu…" Robin yang sedari tadi mengikuti sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat kejadian di dek berumput Sunny, iapun segera kembali ke kamar sebelum Nami menyadari kalau ia mengintipnya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Nami masih duduk diam di meja kerjanya. Sekilas, ia melirik Robin yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur lewat ekor matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda di atas mejanya.

Topi milik Law.

"Bodohnya, kenapa aku mengambil topinya, sih. Kenapa denganku—oops," Nami membekap mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari suara cemprengnya yang hampir saja membangunkan tidur sang kakak. Dan saat menemukan kalau Robin masih tidur, ia kembali menghela napas.

"Hh, baiklah, hanya kali ini, kali ini saja aku mau bersikap baik padanya, lain kali, jangan harap."

Dan akhirnya, Nami memutuskan untuk menjahitkan topi putih bercorak hitam milik Law. Dengan cepat. Sebelum sang pemilik sadar dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Ngh," Law terbangun pada pagi hari saat ia mengalami mimpi aneh. Ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat mengingat sedikit mimpinya. Ck, mimpi bodoh.

"Fufufu."

Law melirik ke sumber suara dan menemukan wanita anggun bersurai hitam yang ia tahu bernama Nico Robin tengah tersenyum geli menatapnya.

Law kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendapati tatapan lain dari wanita cantik itu, "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu," tanyanya tak lupa nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Dan ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, wanita jenius itu malah melenggang manis meninggalkan Law tak lupa dengan gerakan tangannya yang menginteruksikan Law untuk memeriksa topi miliknya.

"Heh?" tanpa banyak bicara, Law pun mengikuti interuksi dari Robin. Ia mengambil topi putihnya dari kepala dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"…"

Dan bola mata hitamnya terbelalak saat tidak menemukan tidak ada goresan apapun pada topinya, "Ini—"

"_**Tadi saja aku dimarahi habis-habisan karena merusak topi jeramiku, tapi, walaupun marah, di tetap mau menjahitkan topiku. Shishishi…"**_

"**Ne, Tora-o**_**… sepertinya topimu robek, minta tolong saja pada Nami, dia pasti mau menjahitkan topimu."**_

"_**Apa, jangan harap aku mau menjahitkan topimu."**_

"—Gadis bodoh," Law menyeringai saat membayangkan gadis bersurai oranye itu menjahitkan topinya, "Dasar bodoh."

Law pun bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mengenakan topinya ke kepalanya sembari berpikir bagaimana caranya ia berterima kasih pada gadis pelit tapi cantik itu karena sudah membantunya menjahitkan topi kesayangannya.

Dan seringainya semakin melebar saat ia mendapatkan ide brilian yang muncul dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Heh, bersiaplah kau, Nami-_ya._"

The End

* * *

_**MAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK…. *guling-guling gak jelas* akhirnya, bisa membuat fict buat ultahnya Law yang telat berhari-hari #digaplok**_

_**Enggak apa-apa… yang penting buaaaat *peluk Law XD***_

_**Orz… buat Law, moga makin keren, makin cool, makin jenius dan moga BISA NGALAHIN JOKER… gak sabar nih nunggu flashbacknyaa… gak sabar buat nangis #jleb**_

_**Udah ah, gak mau ngomong banyak-banyak… yang penting, Happy Birthday, Trafalgar Law… salam cinta dari Mari-chan XD**_


End file.
